I Lost You
by Pineapple References
Summary: "WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S DEAD?" The woman at the side of his bed sighed. "Mr. Jones you know exactly what it means, I'm terribly sorry, but- oh please don't-" CRASH. "MR. JONES!" The blood curling sound of a flatline heart monitor filled the room.
1. I Lost You

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA *INSERT MORE LEGAL COPYRIGHT STUFF HERE***

**Alright, so I decided to re-write the original story since I felt it just wasn't good enough, I hope I did better this time around**

* * *

Two men lying in a pool of their mingled blood were lifted from the cement with professional care. Their pallor hands were clasped using up most of whatever energy was possibly left in them. Upon losing contact the men beside the victims held their breaths in nervous anticipation as their heartbeats simultaneously slowed down, becoming more hollow, closer to their demise. The men being slowly lifted must've had a sudden burst of energy or extreme will-power to snap open their extraordinarily perfect, unharmed eyes, and wince at what was either the pain dawning on their bodies, or the shock of being carried into a foreign vehicle apart from the other person for what must've been hours. Their eerily weightless, bloodied bodies flopped dangerously upon being lifted, terrifying the doctors at work. Their shallowed breaths were their only reassurance of the slim possibility of saving the heavily broken men. They didn't appear to be responsive, their wide-eyed gazes only fixed on the other in a trance, their focus set only on the cot mere inches away. All they could do now was hope.

"This is an emergency, get these two to the next available doctors right away, if only one team is available at the time being take the smaller one, he's in much worse condition."

The warbled voices sounded like they were from another world, far from his engrossment, all of his focus was on _him_ just inches away, so damn close, yet in an unreachable distance.

A muffled reply answered from the ambulance phone.

"I think it was an attack, but honestly it's hard to tell, for all I know an animal could've mauled them or something. Whatever had gotten to them messed them up horribly, I didn't see any detectable traces of an attacker just yet, but the police are working on it as we speak."

What _had_ happened? He couldn't even remember anymore, it was all a painful blur. Even if he had remembered the incident it was too quick and probably much too scarring. He could only remember clinging on to a warm, comforting hand, and exchanging silent glances of unspoken words of love before they had both turned over gripping their hands tightly one last time before passing out from the pain. All of his energy was spent trying to lift his unresponsive hand, just an inch, just across the minuscule gap between them. It was all he asked for, all he _needed._

Another reply came from the phone.

"We're turning into the lot now, get as many people as possible to take care of this, I just _have _to save at least one of them."

_Please don't go out now. _He thought as his vision started to blur and darken. What used to be panicked words were merely background noise, along with the low buzzing that just wouldn't seem to quit. His eyelids grew heavy but he forced them up for just a moment more, only so he could vainly lift a single finger towards the one rapidly being moved further away from his reach before the darkness consumed him.

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S _DEAD!?_" The woman at the side of his bed sighed.

"Mr. Jones you know _exactly _what it means, I'm terribly sorry, but- oh please don't-"

CRASH.

"MR. JONES!"

The blood curling sound of a flatline heart monitor filled the room.

"WHAT IS THIS PATIENT DOING OUT OF HIS ROOM, HE HAS COUNTLESS EXTERNAL DAMAGE, INTERNAL BLEEDING, THREE CRACKED RIBS, A BROKEN ARM, HEAD TRAUMA- STACY FOR GOD'S SAKE-"

A male's voice.

"SOMEBODY CALL SECURITY, DOCTOR'S, ANYONE! THE PATIENT FROM ROOM 401 HAS- AGH!" The man was roughly hauled into the side wall rather harshly, even as a nearly terminally injured man Alfred Jones really was something when he was determined to get what he wanted.

"Please just let me go there, please don't be dead, oh God Arthur you can't be, just please, I still have to-" He mumbled incessantly, his legs felt like lead, his pulse was throbbing loudly in his ears, whatever part of him wasn't drenched in nervous sweat was shaking violently as he clumsily keeled over while moving as quickly as possible to the room. Oh gosh what room did they say it was? They must've said it twenty times earlier, why couldn't they just have him in the same room, was that so hard? What was it again? Ah. The door to room 408 hit him like a rock hard wall, and tore him away from his thoughts, but he barely had time to process the numbing pain it caused as he barged in.

"Mr. Jones? Why the hell are you here? How did you even get here like _that_? Jesus, just look at yourself you're heaving, and obviously causing more damage to yourself. Look, if you're wondering about Mr. Kirkland his body has already been-"

Alfred just couldn't take any more after that. A racked, shaky sob cut through all noise surrounding the area silencing everything else, Alfred fell to his knees, and clutched the sheets on the only empty bed in the room. This couldn't be happening. Why was this happening? Shouldn't the world be collapsing on him? Nothing. There was nothing but the hollow emptiness that felt like was being rapidly creating a dark void inside of him. An emptiness that could only be filled by the return of Arthur. His Arthur.

Why couldn't he have seen him one last time? Held him close, kiss him again. Why was his everything torn away from him like this, such a cruel joke reality was playing on him. He sobbed into the sheets that supposedly held Arthur before he was gone, dear lord it even smelled faintly of cinnamon spice tea, a scent that just never seemed to leave the man even in his last hours. His imagination had run wild and gotten to him, imagining his poor Arthur going out on this very cot. Was he thinking of him as he left? Oh god what if his last thoughts were where Alfred was? Wondering why he hadn't been there for one last goodbye, reassurance, comfort, anything. What if Arthur was suffering the whole time, and finally left in agonizing pain? What if he had been all alone? His mind had spiraled down into a horrid train of thought as his tears had increased, dampening the sheets even more as his grieving lingered over him.

He madly patted himself down hoping that they hadn't separated him from it- yes. He pulled out the small velvet box and opened it looking back into his weary reflection from a small studded golden band. He clenched the ring in his fist and cursed it, he never got the chance. He never will. In a fit of anger he pitched it across the room letting the metal tantalize him with defenseless chimes as it bounced around the area rolling, and making a final defeated sound as it settled on the floor. The poor ring would never know what it was really for, the symbol for love unparalleled had only been shown coldness despite it's true purpose. He knew he was being ridiculous. It wasn't it's fault that Arthur was gone, or that he had loved the man unconditionally. He raked his hands in his grimy hair wishing for this all to end. Why did someone that wasn't even here anymore still dictate his thoughts and emotions? He was gone, why couldn't the attachment just leave with him? Why did he make it when his other half couldn't? Why did he have to suffer while Arthur didn't have to anymore? WHY!? It just wasn't fair!

Alfred was breathing far too heavily even for an injured man, his head started to get cloudy, his heartbeat the only thing he could still hear, he could just see the nurse's frightened mouth opening and closing around concerning words, but there was no sound. the world was spinning too quickly, oh. He was swaying. Since when had he gotten back up on his feet? Everything shifted again as he felt himself being dragged downward at a teasingly slow pace. Why was he falling, he shouldn't be falling, not for this long anyways. Everything had slowed down even more, and it was suddenly dark. A solid thud echoed as Alfred made contact with the ground.

* * *

"ARTHUR, NO!" Alfred cried in a heavily panted breath as he sat up from his bed in a cold sweat. He noticed a small drool puddle moistening his pillow and clinging to the corner of his mouth, a few tears dampened his cheeks, and a few unfallen ones clouded his already blurred vision. He looked around himself, the thick blankets were twisted around his legs, his stout, wooden nightstand still held a slim lamp, and his wire-framed glasses which he struggled to set on his face. He looked to his right, a small body was curled, slowly rising and falling with feather light breaths. Small, sweet, alive, Arthur.

Alfred nearly teared up again at the sight, that dream just felt too real, it was eerie. Almost like a memory. A silent sob racked through his hollow chest. Even if it was a dream it was still wrenching at his heart. He felt as empty as he had in his dream still not entirely convinced of his presence, and he missed the feel of Arthur as he lay just inches away. Alfred turned back to the nightstand and opened the tiny drawer. He shuffled through some junk and papers until he finally felt what he was looking for. Alfred pulled out the small, dark velvet box and held it tenderly in his hands. He still had his chance. He stroked the band lightly as if to apologize for acting so cold to it in his dream. The reminder of Arthur brought his attention back to the smaller body curled beside him.

Alfred slipped into a sad smile as he saw the brit. His usually scruffy blonde hair was even messier and plastered to his face with sweat, and his rounded cheeks were rosy with the early July heat. He had the cutest little scowl that seemed to permanently etch itself on his face that caused his nose to scrunch up, his large brows to furrow, and his bow shaped lips to quirk a little at the corners. Alfred reached out to hold the Brit, but stopped himself when he started to grumble incoherently and stir. Alfred quickly hid the box back in the nightstand drawer and looked down at Arthur who was groggily starting to sit up.

"Bloody hell Alfred," he mumbled rubbing at his eye with a curled hand, a rounded cheek lifting itself up with the motion. "What's with all the moving around it's-" Arthur leaned over to check the clock, the red numbers blinking brightly into the dark. "Four in the morning, git." Alfred shrugged with a sheepish grin, trying to mask his shaken state.

"It's nothing, I just got a bit uncomfortable, go back to bed." Arthur frowned, they both knew that they knew each other too well by now for Arthur not to notice if anything was wrong.

"Don't take me for an idiot Alfred, something is definitely wrong. I'm not sleeping again until I know what has you so shaken up, love."

"No, really, it's-" Alfred's reassurance was cut off by the hollowness of his voice not allowing him to speak more than a few whimpers that followed his mouth opening and closing desperately trying to form words. He finally caved in and allowed himself to curl into his knees, but refused to let any more of the tears in his eyes fall.

"Oh poppet," Arthur did his best to wrap himself around the larger american, peppering his face, neck, and wherever he could reach with feather light kisses trying to soothe his shivering body.

"It's alright now love, please don't cry. I'm here." With that Alfred shook even more, burying himself completely in Arthur's body. Until moments like this Arthur never knew how a man so physically overbearing could be so small in his arms, shaking with hollow breaths and nearly soundless sobs. He rocked gently to soothe him, occasionally hushing him, and humming an old lullaby he remembered learning when he was young.

"And do I dream again, for now I find- oh, Alfred?" For a minute his only response was deep, even breaths. He looked down at the head resting on him, only then realizing that his fingers had somehow found their way to petting the cowlick as well as the rest of the golden hair sprawled on his chest.

"Hm?"

"Nothing love, I thought you went out on me." Alfred huffed.

"As _if_ I could leave you like this." Arthur scratched lightly behind his ear a bit perplexed as Alfred hugged around him tighter, but he decided to go along with it knowing Alfred's night terrors could affect him even after he woke up.

"All right love, it's okay, I'm not going anywhere." Alfred incoherently mumbled short nothings, something about staying close, having his chance, never leave him like that again. Arthur could only coo at him and rock him some more, unable to understand the situation only knowing that whatever it was he would do anything for Alfred.

"Do you think you could talk now love?" Alfred nodded after a quiet 'yes' barely made it to Arthur's acute hearing, still feeling as if he'd been drained and weak from all of the crying.

"What's the matter, ghosts coming after you again?" Alfred shook his head as best he could still lying on top of Arthur.

"Zombies?" Arthur tried, trailing his arm up and down the other's back to keep him reassured.

"Worse," Arthur tensed at the grimness in his tone. It could've been anything at this point, Alfred had the imagination of a young boy in his nightmares. Arthur hugged him in tighter and kissed the top of his head.

"What was it love?" He could hear Alfred nearly choke trying to force out the words, he had never been _this _rattled from a nightmare before, it must've been something really bad to leave the talkative American speechless. He swallowed and managed in a small whisper,

"I lost you." Arthur released a small breath he didn't realize he'd been holding, he did his best to shift his hold on the shaking body making sure never to let him go.

"It's alright now love, I haven't left I never will." Alfred's whimpers died down, his shaking becoming small shivers. Arthur hummed again whispering sweet nothings, letting Alfred know he'd never be alone, it wasn't possible, he wouldn't let it happen. The hour ticked by and Alfred had drifted off to sleep, leaving Arthur with the one thought that had kept him up, a lazy smile playing on his lips. The words echoed over and over in his head filling him with a growing warmth,

"I lost you."

Arthur kissed his head lightly, finally at ease next to a contently snoring Alfred soon drifting off into a welcoming darkness.


	2. So I Kept You Close

**A/N: Alright, the second chapter in this story that finally connects the first chapter of this 'Where We Always Used To Be' (it didn't stand too well on it's own so it's now ch2 of this) if you haven't read the other story please do, it will explain a few things, but if you really want to, this can be read on its own. Note that this takes place almost a year after 'I Lost You' (even though the flashback itself happened about week after that) and only a month after '****Where We Always Used To Be' just to avoid confusion, there won't be a filler story for the time in-between since it's unimportant, but ****don't worry this isn't the last of this universe ;) Enjoy!**

* * *

_"So, will you?"_

_Alfred was unknowingly hypnotic to Arthur, the endearing blush coating his smile, his adorable nervous habits, and everything else about him as the man looked up from the floor. Arthur pretended to contemplate the matter a few more seconds while analyzing Alfred a bit more. His blue-eyed gaze flickered back and forth between Arthur's eyes, he slightly fiddled with the tie on the suit jacket he'd been wearing causing it to fall a bit at the collar exposing just a bit more of the tanned neck Arthur knew too well. The blush on his nose spread to his cheeks as the seconds wore on, he continued nervously shifting his weight side to side, fiddling with his cowlick, and lightly gnawing on his lower lip. Arthur smiled, how could he not. It was impossible to keep a scowl on at a time like this._

_"Very well then," Arthur sighed shaking his head. Alfred all but jumped up from kneeling on the ground to hug the shorter man cheering happily._

_"Oh my gosh yes! You won't regret it Arthur, this will be the best vacation EVER!" Alfred bounded around the room excitedly whooping, going on about how awesome it would be to show Arthur around the great New York City. Arthur laughed at his antics not even bothering to try to settle him down, it would only be a waste of time and energy._

_"Start packing Artie, I booked the hotel for us tomorrow night!" Alfred turned his devious smile to Arthur rolling his black cotton luggage to the foot of the bed._

_"WHAT! You only asked just now how did you- for that matter when did you- What if I had said no!?" Arthur crossed his arms trying to force a pout at Alfred. His smirk deepened as he released the bag's handle, and walked over to Arthur placing his entwined hands on his lower back, leaning over breathing on the shell of his ear._

_"I knew you could never refuse me," Alfred purred pulling Arthur in closer._

_"Besides how would could you refuse a three-day weekend, just the two of us, in such a nice little hotel room," By then Arthur's face grew hot and the red on his face had reached to the tips of his ears. Arthur used most of his will-power not to play along with his silly little, hot- aggravating, attractive- frustrating game._

_"Bloody prat." Arthur huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. Alfred laughed boisterously, uncrossing Arthur's arms and place a chaste kiss on his lips._

_"I only kid Art, but seriously we should get you packed. We're going to have a big day tomorrow..."_

* * *

Alfred and Arthur shared a loveseat, reminiscing together in their well-adjusted position. Alfred had his back to the derby gray leather, and Arthur sat curled between his legs resting his head on the other's broad chest. The sofa was only so big, so naturally Arthur lay more on Alfred than the actual seat.

"You know I was there love, I remember how it went. It was only ten months ago."

"Well yea, but we have to go way back. I can't explain everything until we go over it all again. Every detail is important Artie."

"Yea, well this explanation better start making sense soon, I don't see how any of that has to do with what was oh so important to tell me now."

"Well if I don't tell you now it'll be too late, and you'll get mad at me if what's going to happen isn't thoroughly explained." Arthur sighed finally giving in.

"What? Why would I be-" Arthur sighed.

"Never mind. Alright love, you may continue." Arthur leaned back against Alfred again getting comfortable for another part of the explanation.

* * *

_"So Artie, are you ready for today?" Alfred tried his hardest not to move around too much, he was in a rather nice white button down that clashed beautifully with perfectly tanned skin, wheat blonde hair, and blue eyes that challenged the sky's breathtaking hue. He wouldn't want to ruin it by getting it all wrinkled._

_"Yes, but I still don't know what possessed you to wake up at such an awful hour this morning only to wake me now. What did you even do, you've been up for hours now!" Alfred smiled and nervously rubbed the back of his neck. He looked around while stuffing his other hand in his pocket clenching his hand then relaxing._

_"It's um, a surprise?" Arthur chuckled, it was probably another one of Alfred's antics._

_"Alright then, I'd love to find out what this surprise is." Arthur fiddled with the cuffs on his green cotton sweater before lifting his head to meet Alfred's lips before walking out of their hotel room. _

_As they walked the busy streets of New York City, Alfred held Arthur close so not to lose him in the bustling crowd. It was natural for Arthur to feel edgy in such an excessively crowded area, but Alfred knew the place he chose to take Arthur would be perfect. Alfred nudged Arthur to look up signaling that they had made it through the crowded streets without any problems._

_"You mean you actually-"_

_"Yep!" Alfred beamed, "I reserved us only the best section of the park there is!" They had just arrived at the gate of the NYC Botanical Gardens complete with the best path Alfred could cut off for the day and reserve as their own. They could already see the patches of elegantly planted flowers in the distance, and the rivulets that traced around them forming a fairy tail like scenery. Arthur nearly choked, his mouth slightly agape holding onto Alfred tightly to reassure himself that this was all real._

_"Well, what are you waiting for Artie? Let's go!"_

* * *

"Haven't we been over this, love?" Arthur sighed, "I was there when it happened I don't think a recap is necessary."

"Yes it is!" Alfred pouted, "I'll have you know I was just getting to the important part before you so rudely interrupted me again," Alfred sneered childishly mimicking Arthur's speech.

"Yes, well I still don't see how any of this is relevant!" Arthur sighed frustrated. Just what was it!? And how was any of the information from their vacation nearly a year ago relevant to what was so important now?

"I'd be happy to finish telling you," Alfred smirked.

"Go on, but at least try to make it quick." Arthur responded with only a little bite.

"Well. . ."

* * *

_"Okay, okay! Just a few more paces Arthur. Ooh! Watch your step here." Alfred caught Arthur before he had a chance to even stumble on a small step from the unknown source._

_"You brought me here to see the flowers right? Don't you think it's a waste to blindfold me after an hour and a half of walking?"_

_"Oh shut it! You're no fun. Besides after this step you can take it off." Alfred could practically hear the eye roll from under the cloth, but decided to ignore it. He knew that stuffiness would disappear when-_

_"Oh my gosh, Alfred." Alfred didn't know what was more beautiful, his arrangement or the dazzled look on Arthur's pale face at the moment he saw where he was being lead. They now stood in a baby blue gazebo decorated top to bottom in elegant white streamers that flowed delicately with the summer breeze. There were multiple vases of white lilies encasing the small picnic setup in the center, complete with small sandwiches and flickering candles._

_"This is incredible," Arthur laughed breathily turning slowly to capture every inch of the gazebo in awe. Alfred hugged his arms around Arthur no longer able to contain himself, he was just so cute! Alfred nuzzled into him and coddled him a while more before speaking into his ear._

_"It only gets better from here," Alfred smiled against his soft rounded cheek, sitting them both down to enjoy their picnic in the gardens. After a while of blissful smiles, food, and kisses Arthur spoke up._

_"Hey Alfred?"_

_"Hm?" Alfred looked up dazed with happiness._

_"What's in there?" Arthur nodded his head towards a large metal tray covered only like the fanciest diners used to serve dishes on. It was sitting in the center of the picnic, blatantly ignored as they ate miniature sandwiches and biscuits. Oh, that. Alfred started to get a little jittery, he'd been ready for so long that he never realized that mental preparation would never be the same as the real thing, he hadn't choked on his words since his dorky phase in middle school but-_

_"Oh, that well, um." Alfred started._

_"Yes?" Arthur leaned forwards resting his elbows on his criss-crossed legs while Alfred nervously fiddled with shifting his position slightly until giving up, sitting up as straight as he could sitting cross legged._

_"Well, um where do I start? I have to say it's been pretty wild. Funny how we started dating by you mistakenly going after my brother," Alfred chuckled at Arthur's blush and grumbles. "But I have to say I wouldn't change it for the world. It was really nice growing up with you Art. I loved going off to college just near yours in the states, I love the little house we've got now, I love our simple life, and I can't tell you enough how much I love you. And well, I guess I'm pretty selfish, but I really just want more. I want to make you surprised like today, everyday. I want to see your face when I bring home a little cat for us to keep, or whenever I come back from work with something for you. I want to spend every moment learning more about you because I'll just never know enough. But I guess the only thing I really want to know now is-" Alfred dug around slowly for the velvet box in his pocket leaning slightly forward towards Arthur as he opened it revealing the small studded golden band inside. "-what you'll say right now. Arthur, will you marry me?" Arthur saw it coming mid speech, but still couldn't help the goofy smile from spreading across his face. He couldn't stop it if he tried, the only problem being he couldn't get the right words out. He never was good with saying the right things anyways. He settled with wrapping his arms around Alfred and kissing him before he even got the chance to speak again. _

_"Yes Alfred! Oh gosh yes," Arthur kissed him more pulling away only for them to lose their breath in shared laughter. Alfred's smile widened as he pushed the ring onto Arthur's finger, and watching his pale face glow as he stretched out his arm to admire it in the light._

_"You know, you never got to showing me what was under the dish," Arthur laughed. Alfred nearly face palmed on the spot. He was so jittery he forgot to take off the lid to reveal the surprise before proposing. He just shrugged it off, the order didn't really matter much anyways. Alfred carefully picked up the lid revealing a beautifully assembled four layer cake. Pastel colored flowers adorned all of the layers making it look like the gardens, and with each layer a scripted word was scrawled saying 'I love you Arthur.' The pastel colors of the frosting flowers clashed beautifully with the white coating, and the curvy blue letters creating a very professional style__._

_"It's just, wow," Arthur smiled at the gesture. Alfred__ smiled and laughed._

_"Well would you like a celebratory piece?" Alfred smiled cutting a slightly uneven piece before Arthur could properly answer._

_"It's just a shame to ruin such a lovely piece of work, especially since I know neither of us could finish that monster," Alfred scoffed mockingly._

_"Speak for yourself Artie," their laughter rang through the park once more as they finished off the day smiling brighter with each passing minute, holding hands just to get a feel of the little ring between them, the ring connecting the rest of their lives._

* * *

"And what a lovely day it was," Arthur reminisced, nuzzling into Alfred's chest.

"I'd only pick out the best for you," Alfred smiled cheekily combing his fingers gently through Arthur's ruffled hair.

"Okay, well enough of that, why'd you stop there? I believe you still owe me an explanation that came with telling me a memory for thirty minutes." Arthur tilted his head slightly.

"I- Oh my gosh has it already been thirty minutes!?" Alfred nearly panicked while looking at the clock, it was nearly five o'clock. He was running out of time, but for what?

"Well yes, it has been thirty minutes, but what's the big deal, we have the whole day off."

"Well- it's- uh..." Alfred stammered.

"Does this have to do with what was important for you to tell me today?"

"Yes actually. Do you remember that cake I had covered?"

"Yes, I do. It was lovely actually, it was almost... professional..." Arthur trailed off in thought.

"The frog did it, didn't he?"

"And Matthew," Alfred added.

"Well what does a cake matter, it's been gone for months now."

"You see, I never really got to paying for the cake, and you know how much Francis usually charges for one of his works." Alfred twiddled his fingers.

"So...?"

"We sort of came to a little agreement," Alfred looked down to the left now messing with his cowlick.

"Alfred, just what did you agree to?" Arthur's eyes narrowed at him.

"The wedding's in one week, and I swear if you made an agreement that would mess up any of our planning I will-"

"NO! It's nothing like that, it's actually not _too_ bad, it's just- well you see-" Alfred's eyes widened as he heard a faint click, he was too late. Voices were heard from the hall as the front door was swiftly shut followed by the sound of slowly approaching footsteps.

"Bonjour!" Francis called strolling into the den casually, Matthew tucked under his arm giving him a stony look. They noticed the absolute look of shock and anger on Arthur's face as Alfred hugged him tighter as an apology, and as a backup incase Arthur decided to attack Francis.

"I told you we should've knocked. I don't care if they're family, or if we already have a key we can't just barge-" Francis's chuckling cut him off and Matthew gave him a half-serious sneer, followed by a quick kiss to shut him up.

"Alfred..." Arthur sent Francis the hardest glare as he silently prayed this wasn't what he thought. He was so lucky Matthew was hugging his arm because if he wasn't so sweet, and in love with Francis, Francis would have his stupid stubble ripped from his face by now.

"...What is the meaning of this."

"Don't tell me you haven't told him yet, mon ami."

"I was uh- just getting there." Alfred chuckled nervously, avoiding the brunt of Arthur's growing glare as it focused on him.

"Well allow me," Francis purred. Just as Arthur was about to shout something Francis continued, causing him to fume. A gentlemen never cut- even frogs -off mid-sentence.

"We-" Matthew clamped a hand over his mouth shaking his head slightly. He knew it would only make the situation worse.

"I don't think he wants to hear it from you," Matthew sent Alfred a glare that said '_man up and tell him before I do_.' Alfred sighed,

"I, uh um..." Alfred paused. "They're staying with us until the day before the wedding Art, hotel expenses and all on top of international tickets was too much for them this time," Alfred physically cringed in anticipation for his response hoping it wouldn't be too-

"WHAT!?"


End file.
